Atarashi
by Bear-Sama14
Summary: "My dolls and I never believed in perfect or perfection, because such being or item doesn't exist. Nobody's perfect, and nobody or nothing ever will be perfect. Why? Because in this world, there is no such thing as perfect. I'm not perfect, Rozen's not perfect, Enju's not perfect, you're not perfect –even the perfect doll Alice isn't perfect!" That came from a Witch. Unbelievable.


I ONLY OWN OC'S!

Plus, I'm gonna do this a bit like a series, so here's the new theme song I came up with! FYI, it's in Japanese! I couldn't decide whether I wanted to put up the English lyrics, or just the Japanese lyrics, since this is a fanfic for a Japanese anime, but it'd rather do English, so… Enjoy! ^.^

…_Turn back the clocks…_

_Hit rewind…_

_Let's jump, back in time…_

_To the time, where "time"…_

_Doesn't exist…_

_Pink, rose petals, turn into, a deep red,_

_But then, golden dust, from the hourglass, begins to tick!_

_Waltzing, around the clock, in the dark, waiting,_

_For a sign…!_

_Then, a portal, made of gold, lined with silver…_

_Appears, and it says, "Don't stay, come here."_

_I follow, I follow, I don't know,_

_Where it's taking me…!_

_Is that okay? But it's okay…_

_Making friends, gaining love, gaining respect, rebuilding honor…!_

_Getting ranked, being pranked, being fooled, by close ones…_

_I love; we love;_

_Waltzing, with a partner, smiling, feeling light…!  
Never, looking back, into "before", cause there's nothing to look, at…!_

_Anymore; no more!_

_So take my hand won't you?_

_We've been released from our contract,_

_So maybe if you did, too, you could be…_

_Golden... and… free…_

_Golden…and…free…_

_Golden…and…free…_

_Golden…and…free…!_

Chapter 1: The Witchy Intruder with a Dream

"We're home." Jun called as he and Nori walked into the quiet household of theirs. "Welcome back, Jun, Nori." Shinku greeted as she sat on the couch reading a book. Suiseiseki stayed quiet, and sat Japanese style on the floor behind the end-table as she stared into her tea. "Nice to see you too, Suiseiseki." Jun said sarcastically. It was just the beginning of summer again, and since two other dolls still aren't awake, Hinaichigo and Souseiseki, the Alice game won't be starting anytime soon. "Jun!" Shinku scolded. "You know how Suiseiseki feels!" She cried. Jun sighed as he helped Nori put up the groceries. "I know, I know…" He muttered audibly. "But what about you, huh? Did you find a way to bring them back?" He asked. "No, Jun, I haven't." She replied. Jun sighed, and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, a spark in the distance caught Nori's attention. "Um… guys," Everybody then turned to Nori with the exception of Suiseiseki. "Either I've gone crazy, or there seems to be a new doll coming along!" Suddenly, there was a crash as a silver metal case came flying through the glass, followed by many more cases. Suiseiseki finally looked up from her cup of tea, and immediately stood with a yelp of surprise when she saw all the silver cases sat neatly at random parts of the room. She backed up towards Shinku, and gripped her cape.

In a small, scared, and quiet voice she asked, "… W-what is this?" Shinku simply stared at the cases with intensity. "Perhaps new dolls created by Father…?" She reasoned, although it came out more like a question. She started to descend towards the first case in sight, before there was a loud distant laugh that grew louder and louder each passing second. The laughing sounded like it belong to some twisted female, and a young girl sitting upon a broom as if it was a horse came riding in. her maniac laughing soon stopped, and turned into giggles that lasted for a very short second as she beamed up at the shocked faces of her peers. She saluted. "Sup roomies!" She greeted. Jun then had a dark look glue itself onto his face, and clenched his fists at his side as his eyebrow twitched. "Un...a…ccept…a…_BLE!_" He screamed. The young girl on the broom stiffened in shock of his outburst, and gravely realized that there would be some explaining to do.

"Ah, crap…" she uttered at the sight of a fuming Jun, a completely puzzled Nori, a frightened doll dressed in green in distress, and a doll dressed in burgundy with an intensive look in her piercing blue eyes.

~.~

The three sat on the couch quietly while the newcomer sat on the other couch. The girl who came in on a broom was looking anywhere else but the four who gave her suspicious and intense looks, and soon Nori joined them after bringing some tea, though looked at her with pure curiosity and confusion. There was an unholy silence, before Jun's voice caused her to look towards him. "Okay… we're going to ask some questions, and I want you to answer them…" Jun stated carefully with authority in his voice. The foreigner heaved a sigh.

"… _Should we come out yet?" the soft, quiet, familiar female voice asked._

"_No, not yet. Not until I say so." The foreigner replied to the voice. _

_It was silent, before the voice retorted, "Of course. You just can't help yourself but have a dramatic entrance to newcomers. I bet you're just dying to see their reactions when they figure out the truth."_

_The girl giggled. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." _

The mental conversation stopped, and the little girl stared back with a bored expression, yet still a tad bit sleepy. She hadn't shut off her brain for a bit, and it was coming back to haunt her. "Well, I'll only answer questions if you ask them. And since I'm technically intruding, the least I could do is answer your questions. So ask away." The girl said. Before anybody could open their mouth, Shinku beat them to the punch. "Who are you?" she quickly asked. The girl grinned. "Right, my name's Boutique Crystal; I'm a holy witch. I have the power to create anything I want out of sparkling magic. I could create something as small as a snail and as big as a dimension! You wouldn't believe such strengths a 12 year old girl could hold. Plus, I'm also a doll maker, like Rozen and Enju. Just, even if my dolls were made for any type of battle while looking pretty, I don't make them fight each other. Their family; and family shouldn't hurt, detest, or try to break family. It's cruel and wrong." She answered. This completely caught everyone's attention. Dolls that did not… fight…

"You… create dolls? As an mysticas?" Suiseiseki asked in surprise. Boutique smile in triumph. "As a matter of fact, I do. I actually like to call the artificial spirits of the dolls mystics. Plus, I've made precisely 10 dolls! More than any living doll makers you've met, I bet! In fact, why don't I let them show themselves…?" She viewed the silver cases with golden rims and the word 'Spiritz" in bold golden letters, enclosed with a golden circle decorated with swirls. They all began to open, revealing new faces with entirely new designs, and clothes, and undeniable personalities and powers. They were all like books of the same series, each with a different point of view of the main selection, just waiting to be read. There was one intentionally life-sized doll. She looked human, though, which was odd to Shinku and the others. They all stretched, and looked at each other with a grin, or smirk, or smile, and gave each other a look. A look Shinku had longed for after realizing the hurt and pain she held against fighting her sisters for her Father's attention and the no longer need to fight. They looked at each other with what seemed to be eternal joy… and forever happiness. Boutique stood to her feet and clapped her hands. "Alright! Line up; youngest to oldest!" She commanded.

Everybody lined up accordingly, and the first one was a little girl who looked to be based off of Christmas day. "My name's Summmontha! Y'know, like 'summon' and then 'tha'. It takes a while for different people, I guess, but otherwise, you should be able to pick it up. I'm the 10th Spiritz doll, and I represent Christmas day!" She cried with a large smile and a bright face. She had chocolate skin, metallic hair in to identical screw-like twirls, golden eyes, wore a Christmas dress with white cotton at the hem and bottom hem, with matching red boots that had the same cotton on top, and a double cotton ball Christmas hat. She also had very thick, sharp, and incredibly luscious eyebrows just like all the other female dolls made by the little witch.

"I'm Eagera, the 9th doll. I represent Easter, and I love chocolate and bunnies and _EVERYBODY SAYS I'M HYPER!_" She screeched as she started running all around the place. She wore a black bunny suit with diamond shaped stockings, golden flats, a matching golden bunny tail that was the size of a wheel on a kid-sized toy car, and matching bunny ears. She had fair skin, and hazel eyes, with long flowing black hair that reached her knees.

"… My name is Spidera, the 8th doll. I, too, resemble a witch. It should be quite oblivious that I represent Halloween, for as I do happen to give off a "creepy presence" as my family likes to say, and I have a pet tarantula I call Unite along with the liking of spells and witches brew… definitely witches brew…" Spidera introduced with a creepy private smile. It felt so odd just looking at her smile like that with her gaze to the floor. "She _does_ give off a creepy vibe…" Jun muttered. "I agree…" Shinku agreed while Suiseiseki gripped her cape harder. "It gives me chills just looking at her…" Nori replied. She wore a dress sewn together made of black cloths and squared lace/ stocking cut-outs. She wore black doll-sized heels, her dress was long-sleeved too, and stooped at her knees. She had chest-length violet hair, and matching eyes and a black hood attached to the back of her dress.

Next was a girl dressed in all memorial clothes. She wore a Memorial Day hat, a matching shirt, some jeans, and a blue van while the other was red and they both had white laces. She had fair skin, and green eyes. Her face was completely flushed, had her orange long hair pulled into a low pony-tail, and her beautiful crimson eyes were casting down. "Um… I-I'm Memo, t- the 7th doll… I represent M-Memorial Day, a-a-and so I-I l-l-l-love p-parades. N-nice to meet you…" she muttered audibly enough for everyone to hear. After, were two girls. One girl next to Memo had a purple fedora on her head with a rare 4 leaf clover on top. She had raven hair cut short to her neck with an outward bob, brown skin, purple eyes, wore a white shirt with thick sleeves and the new year, 2013, written on it and in the middle, along with a purple skirt and green Mary-J's. beside her was a girl of the same skin tone, had curly black hair that went to her mid-back, wore a green band in her hair with two antennas with pink hearts on them., a green corset with a pink tutu attached, and matching pink flats. The two girls were hand in hand, and grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Years, the 6th doll! And this is my best friend and sister in the entire world, VALERA! We've been friends ever since my birth, and we did everything together –we still do! Teehee, we're such good friends~!" Years cried in pure bliss as they gripped each other in a bear hug. They separated, and Valera spoke.

"Well, as you know, I'm Valera, and I'm the 5th doll! My holiday is obliviously Valentine, because –seriously, who in the world would walk around with two antennas with hearts sticking out of their forehead? And Years' holiday is New Year's Eve. Better watch out, cause now that I'm here, you won't ever have your romantic feelings hidden, cause I'll blurt it out to _somebody_!" Valera explained slyly. Boutique, Nori, Jun, and the life-sized doll gulped. A blue haired boy huffed out in annoyance, and eyed to new faces. He shut his eyes, and said, "Wreck. And they didn't name me 'Wreck' for nothing…" he strutted over to Shinku and Suiseiseki, opened his eyes halfway, and cupped Shinku's chin.

He wore a plain sleeveless T-shirt with a blue stripe across the top, some camouflage shorts, with blue vans, and matching eyes and hair. Wreck had fair skin, and spiky hair. His hair was spiked up halfway, and then the other half came down and drooped a bit in front of his face like Timmy Turner, and he wore a thick black collar around his neck with sharp to the prick spikes. He bore his eyes into Shinku's soul with a smirk. "…Besides," he cupped Suiseiseki's chin with his other hand, and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I could easily snap your pretty neck in one simple move… and easily take away your Rozen Myst –"an annoyed Summontha then tapped on his shoulder. "Hey," Wreck turned to her, before his eyes widened, and he crouched down onto the floor, and grunted in pain. "Ugh… I can't believe you would hurt my ego like that… s-sis…" he whimpered in pain as he held onto down below. A silence was barely able to settle, before the Spiritz dolls looked at each other, including Boutique, and they started snickering, before bursting out in laughter. Wreck's face was completely red, and this made them laugh harder. Audible soft snorts were coming from Boutique and the life-sized doll, and after a while it died down, and Wreck's eternal pain finally ended, and turned out _not_ to be eternal.

This time, Wreck's face was red for a different reason. "I can_not_ believe you all would just sit back and enjoy my pain… next time, you might even bring the cheesecakes and champagne…" He complained through gritted teeth. Valera and Years giggled. "Well, you know what they say…" Years began looking over to Valera. "'Be careful what you wish for… for as it may just come true… you better watch your back, Wreck!" Valera joked. Wreck grunted out in exasperation, and crossed his arms. "Let's just get on with the stupid introductions already…" he mumbled. The girl giggle some more, and the introductions continued on.

There was a fair skinned boy who wore a white button up shirt with two undone, blue beach shorts with matching vans. He also wore a red Hawaiian necklace (A/N: Y'know, like what them Hawaiian female dancers wear), a red cap facing backwards over his orange messy hair, and golden eyes. This boy was… very beautiful, you could say. "Aloha, I'm Shane. I'm the 3rd doll, while my younger brother, Wreck, here is the 4th. You don't have to worry about him messing with you ladies, because as long as we are here –or any of us for that matter – he won't be doing anything anytime soon." Shane assured, and smiled warmly. The others watched and listened closely, still examining each doll and taking in their voices and looks and all the information they could possibly get on each one. But of course, next up was Mohawk guy. This boy had mocha colored skin, long spikes going down the middle of his bald head, pitch black shades, and wore a black leather jacket, a plain white sleeveless T-shirt, some jeans with silver chains, and some black boots.

"Sup, ladies…" The boy crossed his arms and bobbed his head, causing his shades to slide dangerously close the edge of the bridge of his nose. In thus, revealing his sharp, piercing, crimson rose red eyes. He took off his shades, and hooked them onto his T-shirt, since it slid off. "The name's Tyga. Not _tiger_, but _Tyga_. Like, tie, and, guh. Not too hard. I'm the 2nd doll." He introduced. Tyga then cleared his throat, and stood tall while holding his ground as he kept his arms folded. "Also, as long as I'm here, _I'll_ be the alpha. Of course, you people wouldn't know, and so I'm telling you this now so you can know: but I've always been the kind of man who believes in male-dominance –and that's exactly what I have. So I'll be keeping you ladies in check no matter who, when, where, or _what_, "He looked over at Boutique, and then Nori, before giving his attention the five people originally living in the Sakurada household. "… You are, and what you're doing. I'll still be protecting you all, of course, even if my life is on the line –but that doesn't mean I won't be afraid to hurt your precious feelings if I have to." He confirmed. Shinku blinked, and Suiseiseki had finally let go of her cape.

Finally, there was the last doll. This one was life-sized, and actually looked human. She had skin identical to Boutique, grey eyes, navy blue hair in two identical pony-tails that has screw-curls towards the end, and wore a cyan tank top with hearts, and a blue sash that hug off her shoulder with '1 & ONLY' on it in studs, and a skirt that looked like two large rose petals folding over each other that was also blue, with cyan highlighting the end. She also wore two cyan bows in her hair, which kept up her pony-tails. You could see that she also had cyan nails, with sky blue cow-girl boots, including the pointy metal part, and dark blue highlights and swirls. She smiled a small smile, and waved. "Hey, I'm Adjie (ADD – GEE), the 1st Spiritz doll, and Boutique's older sister! Now, I was always told that I act kind of like a sister to everybody I meet, and so don't label me weird just cause I'll end up scolding somebody if they pick on someone and I don't even know them! It's just… something I was born with, Y'know?" Adjie asked sheepishly as she scratched her head. As for Boutique, she wore yellow star earrings, and had her raven hair pulled back into a pony-tail with a thick strand of hair in the front of her face. She wore a golden tank-top with five layers of ruffles, black tights, and golden sandals. She also had magenta eyes. Boutique stood from the sofa she was sitting on, and clapped her hands loudly so that she caught everyone's attention.

"Whelp, that's done and done, so let me tell ya the main, _main,_ reason we're here…" Boutique stated. Jun sighed. "Yeah, that would be a great thing to know." He said. Boutique smiled, and snapped her fingers. Her flying broom came over, and she sat on it with both knees on one side like a proper lady would. "Okay… ya see, the real reason why my family and I even step foot into your house is because…" She then started naming the reasons.

"1, Spidera had a vision! Then, she put the vision in my dream so I could see exactly what _she_ saw, and what I saw was… astounding!" Boutique shook her head with a large grin and her eyes sparkled in awe. "I mean, in the dream, it was the 16 of us, and we all stood side by side and everything! Including people like Enju, and Rozen! There were more people, but I can't tell you who… but still! After dreaming that dream, I realized 3 things. One, this was obliviously fate –destiny, even! We were _made_ to go through everything we did up to this very moment! If not, then why in the witchy warlocks am I here with my dolly family?" Boutique joked. "2, we make a great team!" she winked. "I've never seen a team work so perfectly well together rather than us! 3, um…" Boutique blushed as she looked down away from everybody's gaze. She suddenly fell silent, and maneuvered her broom towards her older dolly sister, Adjie, and hid behind her, showing only a bit of her body. "… I'm actually engaged to… to, uh, the guy… in the glasses…" she admitted shyly as she motioned towards Jun. Jun and Nori blinked with shocked faces, and it took a minute or two for them to fully process what she had said. "Wait… _ENGADGED!? HOW COME NOBODY EVER TOLD ME I HAD A FIANCE!?_" he screamed as Nori was still frozen shocked. Boutique shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… yeah… that kind of happened at birth… you know… an arranged marriage." Boutique explained. She noticed the look on Jun's face that seemed between frustration and sadness. Suddenly, Boutique felt guilty.

She sighed roughly as she slid off of her broom, and walked up to Jun, who was looking down. The Spiritz dolls had uncertain and disappointed looks on their face. Even Spidera had a slight crease in her facial features, as well as wreck, for as they felt the same thing the others did for Boutique and Jun. Uncertain and upset. Boutique placed a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up at her, she smiled a devastating smile. "…Hey, sorry if I kinda… ruined your life or something. I know we don't exactly know each other, and even though I expected to meet you _someday_ while you hadn't expected me at all, you did happen to cross my mind every minute of the day. But it's not like I had a say in it either…" Boutique apologized. (A/N: I realized that whenever I do a couple, I always happen to make a mix couple, and most of the time have them as the ideal couple. I guess it's because I know that there's not that many black people in animes and such, so I just happen to always make sure I put a black person in there… maybe!) There was a deaf silence in the air, and the only noise was Boutique's voice. She grabbed both Jun's hands in hers, and looked him straight in the eye with a small, barely noticeable smile. "… Besides, I can benefit a lot of things to you, to me; to _us_. Trust me, I'll help lighten the situation –nothing will be awkward, or strange, or just plain odd or unusual since we're both now aware of the fact that we'll be married once we're at the right age, but, hey! We've still got quite a while till then, so even if we're engaged, we can just pull it off as friends. No one says we have to act like a couple. But even so, I'll go as slow as you want. If I can go a whole 12 years waiting for you, then I can surely wait for many more months or years to go by until you're comfortable around me." Boutique reassured. Jun's eyes widened slightly at Boutique's reassuring tone, and his lips were slightly parted as the heat crawled up his body into his cheeks. "U-um…" he stammered. This made Boutique's depressing mood brighten up a bit.

She was genuinely glad she could make her soon-to-be husband blush –it was cute through her eyes. She giggled, and Jun's blush darkened and he averted his gaze. She giggled some more, and finally said, "Anyways, besides that, we're going to be moving in! YAY!" she cried out in joy as she spun on her heel. Jun blinked, and suddenly a dark aura formed around Nori as she clenched her fists and looked downwards. "Jun-kun and Boutique-san… m-marriage… _unacceptable_…un…a…ccept…a…_BLE!"_ She uttered darkly. Jun laughed nervously, and backed away with Shinku and Suiseiseki following. He then cleared his throat. "Back on subject, "he started, "how can you all move in? There's barely any room left! And I don't want a load of silver cases sprawled over the floor and Boutique sleeping on the couch." Jun questioned. Boutique smiled, and Adjie rolled her eyes. "That," Adjie said, "is something our dear beloved Boutique can easily take care of with just the flutter of her eyes! She is a witch, after all…" She reminded. Boutique smiled bashfully, and waved her hand. "Oh, don't flatter me with such things!" she cooed. A soft smile spread across Jun's face as he inspected his fiancé, though he didn't notice the doll in red inspecting _him_. Boutique snapped her fingers, and abruptly a long, narrow hallway appeared right next to the kitchen where there now was a golden archway.

Boutique walked up to the new made hall, and there were 11 doors with 5 on one side, and 6 on the other. She held out her hand, and smiled cockily. "Exhibit A, everybody to your rooms –you should know which one is which by now! If you guys wish, you may speak to the Rozen Maiden dolls, or Nori or Jun if you want, and they can do the same." Boutique commanded. All the Spiritz dolls began going to certain rooms, and as they walked in, their names all started appearing on the door, and their door was suddenly customized to fit each doll's persona. Lastly, Boutique headed for the last door on the left side, and turned to Nori, Jun, and the two Rozen Maiden dolls.

"Hey, are we having dinner tonight?" She asked. Nori nodded. "Call us when dinners about to be ready, alright?" Boutique asked with a raised eyebrow. Nori nodded once again. "Y-yes..." she stuttered. Boutique smiled, before walking into her room. Once she shut the door, her name appeared on the door in squishy bold, sticky yellow letters, and had what looked to be a city at night, with brooms flying all around the place, and witch hats and other things that would make you think of a witch. Nori went to get started on dinner, and Shinku and Suiseiseki went back to doing what they were doing before, and Jun just stood there, staring at Boutique's door. Shinku noticed during her reading time that Jun was still standing in the archway. She got up, and walked over to Jun's side. It was a short silence. "Jun…" Shinku called, gaining said boy's attention. She looked up at him. "How do you feel about Boutique? And be completely honest with me, Jun." Shinku asked. Jun blinked, and blushed as he scratched his cheek nervously. "Um… I… well… I-I guess she's o-okay, I mean… she is my fiancée…" he answered. Shinku stared at him, before looking at the doors, until her eyes landed on Boutique's door. "You're not giving me a full, sincere answer, Jun…" Shinku informed as she walked up to the front of Boutique's door. She knocked, and looked back at Jun with her sharp blue eyes piecing into his, making his heart freeze for a second. "Also, I won't stop at anything until I get what I'm looking for." She warned.

The door opened, and Boutique was kinda perplexed to see Shinku there. "Oh, Shinku, hey… come in…" she greeted. "Hello." Shinku simply replied as she walked in. the inside of Boutique's room seemed like the inside of an old Victorian styled house. She had grey-stone walls, two large windows on the opposite wall from the doorway that gave a clear view of the night sky and the golden balcony –which had a swinging-seat set – a large fluffy burgundy rug, a black cushiony chair along with a duo of matching couches that could seat 4 people, along with a gold and brown fireplace with a lit fire and the cackling sounds of wood. The floor was made of cool igneous granite that matched the walls, and a certain section of the room had many shelves with different types of potions, a book that most-likely contained spells, and a giant steel pot in the middle, with Boutique's broom leaning against the wall. There were also two doors on the wall between the witchcraft section and the balcony, and Boutique had large dark brown wooden French doors in between the two large windows leading to the balcony. Shinku admired the place, and decided it was decent enough. The possessed doll walked over towards the black couch, and looked up at Boutique. "May I sit down?" she asked. Boutique blinked with slightly furrowed eyebrows. "Um… sure." She allowed as she sat down on the cushion chair.

It was silent, and Boutique started to stare off into the fire as she thought to herself. Shinku looked at Boutique expectantly, and Boutique noticed. "Hm?" Boutique enquired lazily. Shinku stared. "Aren't you going to offer me tea, or something to eat? That would be the polite thing to do." Shinku stated. Boutique blinked, and sat up straighter in her seat. "Oh, uh, right. Do you, like, want something to eat..? Or to drink…?" Boutique questioned awkwardly. Obliviously, the young witch wasn't acquainted to the formality. "Tea would do some good." She replied. Boutique snapped, her fingers, and a small poof of magic yellow dust revealed a porcelain mug in the shape of a bell flower, and was pink. Shinku grabbed the cup and brought it up to her, and inspected it. Boutique chuckled. "You don't have to look at it like I did something to it! Cause, I didn't, I just made tea magically poof out of nowhere and taste good! That's the funny thing about making desserts and beverages with magic… it looks like solid food or a liquid-y drink, and it completes every test there is to prove that, yet really, it's nothing but magic dust in a different form." Boutique explained. Shinku gave her one last mindful look, before taking a sip of the tea, and freezing at the taste. The taste of the tea was magnificent; it was very sweet, warm, and it tasted different…

Shinku could taste a slight spark in it, which she knew was magic, but that wasn't what she tasted that seemed different. She took another sip, and still couldn't dissect what the unfamiliar taste was. "What is that odd taste?" Shinku asked. Boutique beamed. "Oh, that's just a special little witchy potion that we witches and warlocks love in our tea, called, Innastasia Project. Ignore the project part, that's just part of the name –even the magical beings know to test something before actually selling the product." Boutique clarified. Shinku blinked, before drinking her tea again. It was a short silence, until Boutique broke it. "So… Shinku…" Shinku looked at Boutique, "... um, not trying to be rude, or anything, but… are you just here to drink tea, or something? Or did you just feel like seeing me, or is there something or something about me you wanna know…? Do you need any advice or whatever, what?" Boutique pestered, slightly impatient. It's been a long ride getting here, and she kinda just wants to take a little nap before she has to get up to eat dinner. "Oh, that's reminds me…"Shinku placed down her already empty cup, and looked at Boutique.

"I remember how you happened to state that you've made more dolls than any doll maker we've met, yet you don't make them fight. I'm just a little put off by this. Why?" Shinku asked. Boutique stared back at her in confusion. "Why what?" She retorted. "How is it that you've made more dolls than Enju and my Father, yet they don't fight each other? What's the point of making your dolls, anyways, if they weren't going to do anything?" Shinku restated. Boutique shrugged. "Easy; when I made my very first doll, Adjie, I made her because I was feeling a bit lonely, and just wanted some company. Same with the others. But then again, I quickly noticed the potential they all had, and immediately recognized each one of them as an individual. I made them all as modern as possible, while still making them cute, and adorable! Now, like you Rozen Maiden dolls, my dolls' purposes besides just being there to keep my company, was also to battle. But I taught them something that's now _very_ important to us all; never, ever, fight family. That's a strict rule in our pack. Family shouldn't fight each other to earn somebody's love –that's totally wrong! I mean, that's what Enju and Rozen do! And like I said, my dolls are dolls that were actually _made_ for combat. I'm not saying you Rozen Maidens or Enju dolls can't stick up for yourselves, but you guys use powers and weapons that are pretty small and useless, compared to what my dolls can do! They're modern combat fighters who treats family like royalty and vice versa, treat friends like they're own brother or sister, and protects family and friends by turning themselves into a shield –even if their _life_ was on the line! Not trying to brag, but…" Boutique chuckled dreamily, and sighed. "My dolls are _amazing!_ Their like the most amazing heroes and heroines that I've ever met!" She praised.

Shinku was shocked to hear this, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness and envy. She and her fellow sisters don't get along much, with the exception of Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Hinaichingo, and you could say Kanaria. How she wished she could call Suigintou her dear elder sister, and call Barashishou and Kirakishou a friend, even if the real 7th Rozen Maiden, Kirakishou, was nothing but a mere spirit without a body. Even if so, she is still a sister to Shinku, and nonetheless, she would want to enjoy quality time with her own family. Shinku blinked. "So, if they're not fighting each other, then what are they doing?" Shinku inquired. "Growing." Boutique simply stated. Shinku stared at her. "Please, do explain." She replied. Boutique smiled. "What I mean is they don't fight _each other_, and so what they do is what ordinary brothers and sisters would do: play video games together, go to fun places together, play together, do small things together, aggravate each other, and many more! All normal family stuff! As they learn not to fight each other, they learn many more things. In our family, the most important feelings that show between each of them is: love, respect, faith, hope, belief, and my personal favorite, honor. It's so cute because all I do is come up to them and say, "Do you like being Spidera's older brother?" for example, and let's say… Wreck, knowing how stubborn he is, he would probably blush like a madman, and reply shyly, "…O-Of course I do… she's my younger sister, and just like the rest of my fam, she has an impact on me, and makes me…" and so on. But as they spend more and more time living together, and spending time together, they learn how to run together, cry together, laugh together, bleed together, heal together, strive together, pray together, wish together, protect together, and especially fight together. Now, through their eyes, things such as "fun" or "happiness" or "joy" doesn't exist, because, "You can't feel any of those feelings without the influence of something or someone", as they say…" Boutique explained.

Shinku nodded as she took in the information, before she looked at Boutique, and smiled. "My, that sounds quite pleasant! I must say, I envy your dolls… I would love for it to be that way with my sisters and I." Shinku admitted. Boutique shrugged. "Well, why not?" She asked. Shinku looked into the fire. "It would be hopelessly impossible. Even if Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, and Hinaichigo and perhaps, Kanaria, and I just so happen to be fine being in each other's presence _without_ starting a battle, with the exception of Kanaria, you could say, it would never be as picture-perfect as it is for you and your dolls." Shinku persuaded. "Not true. I mean – I do kinda feel sorry for you and your sisters, because you were all born into an unexpected war. But the thing is – I don't know how you and your sisters look at it – but from reality's point of view, a person making other people, especially who're related, fight just to gain their attention and love, is… well, _wrong_. That's at least how the dolls and I have always looked at it. I explained it all to them how you guys fought and how I felt about stupid, pointless things, like the Alice game. My dolls and I never believed in _perfect_ or _perfection_, because such being or item doesn't exist. Nobody's perfect, and nobody or nothing ever will be _perfect_. Why? Because in this world, there is no such _thing_ as _perfect_. I'm not perfect, Rozen's not perfect, Enju's not perfect, _you're_ not perfect –even the _perfect_ doll Alice isn't perfect! What's probably not perfect about her is she may have a nasty attitude, or she may not be perfect, because she's so perfect! And just by that is why I say, in this world, there is no such thing as _perfect_." Boutique mocked.

Shinku stared at her wide-eyed. Not only did she say that her father, Enju, and not even _her_ was a perfect being, but she actually said that the perfect doll Alice _wasn't_ perfect! Shinku glared. "How could you say such a thing about Alice, the perfect girl? None of us has ever met this girl; for as she only exists in Father's head." Shinku claimed. Boutique agreed, "Exactly. Plus, I can't really blame you and your sisters for striving to be the perfect doll through your father's eyes and be loved endlessly, but that's the thing…" Boutique stood from her seat, and walked towards the wooden French doors, and motioned for Shinku to follow. The doll obediently stood, and walked over to Boutique. The witch smiled, and both she and Shinku walked out onto the balcony, showing an endless sea, with a full moon shining out above, reflecting over the water. Shinku sat down next to Boutique on the swinging-seat, and Boutique continued what she was saying in the room. "Ya see, Shinku, obliviously, your Father doesn't love you, your sisters, nobody. I can easily tell he's a selfish man, who cares for nothing but himself, money, fame, and power. He doesn't give a flying broom – I mean – flying flue about you gals! He doesn't want you all as family, or better yet his daughters, or else you girls would've been living like my dolls and I with sincere love and support. He says he loves you, but don't listen to him, Shinku. He's bluffing –he doesn't care about you. As long as he has the perfect doll, he's happy. You're all supposed to be his daughters, but to him; you're all nothing but useless toys. He likes watching you all fight, and hurt each other, crush each other, _break_ each other, just to be standing by his side." Boutique enlightened. Shinku's eyes were widened in shock from what she was hearing.

Boutique was practically pouring out her beliefs to Shinku like Jun pouring tea into her teacup. "A smart woman like you, Shinku, should easily figure it out –but I'm just gonna keep telling myself that you're only still fighting because you don't have a choice, and because you still want to believe there's some love for you and your sisters somewhere inside Rozen. Well, I'll tell ya this; it's not unless you're some Alice chick. Anyway, you should know what _real_ love is, cause I know. I know for one thing that love; is _priceless_. There's no amount of money that could live up to love. And for love, you would do _anything_ just to keep it –which is probably the situation with your sisters. But still, you gotta think smartly while playing the game called love. Real love has no string attached. If he really loved you and your sisters, then you wouldn't have to fight each other. There wouldn't be any Alice, or Alice Game. So… I just wanted to make sure you knew, before you fall into your 'Father's' trap." Boutique informed as she put in quotation marks. "…Oh…" Shinku uttered. There was a knock at the door, and Boutique and Shinku looked towards the door.

"Come in!" Boutique called. Nori peeked into the room, and was mesmerized by its look. "Um… oh! D-dinner's ready." She said. Boutique smiled. "Alright." She replied. Right when Nori closed the door, she stood, and looked at Shinku. "Well… let's go eat!" Boutique glimmered. The two females walked over towards the door, and suddenly, Boutique stopped. "Hey, Shinku…" Shinku looked up at Boutique. "… You're very pretty, and smart. Your eyes seem to tell a lot about you, and they tell that you're sharp –nothing gets passed you without being dealt with. That's good… Rozen should be grateful and appreciative to have a one-of-a-kind daughter. I know I would…" Boutique smiled when Shinku's mouth fell agape, and she exit the room. Shinku stood frozen for a minute or so, before she blinked, closed her mouth, and crept into the hall while shutting the door behind her. As she sat down next to Suiseiseki, she looked around, and noticed an extra table with more chairs set up, and all of the newcomers sitting in the chairs. They ate after their usual thanks (while the new folk prayed over theirs), and Shinku began to stare at Tyga for a bit. Tyga noticed, and looked over at her with his eyes hidden behind his pitch black shades. He stopped eating, and looked at Shinku, as the others looked at him.

"Yes?" He deadpanned. Shinku turned her head towards him.

"Tyga, correct?" Shinku started. Tyga nodded. "I was just a bit curious… do you like being the elder sibling of Wreck and Shane?" Shinku asked. This really caught everyone's attention, and Boutique smiled smugly. Tyga seemed to tense, before taking of his shades and revealing his blood red eyes, and suddenly his body relaxed once again. A goofy grin plastered onto his face, and neat rows of white teeth showed. Though, Shinku and Suiseiseki could see the gold tooth on the bottom row near the left corner of his mouth, and on the upper row to the right of his two front teeth. Suiseiseki blinked at this, yet she didn't say anything. "Do I like them as my brothers? I love 'em! Without them, what am I supposed to do all day? Water some flowers? Go have make-overs with the girls and talk about my _feelings_?" Tyga started laughing with the boys as the girls narrowed their eyes, and glared with a pout. "No thanks… you'd only see fruity guys doing that – and I, am _not_, and never _will_ be, a fruity boy. Instead, I, am a _man_. And so are these two suckers!" He claimed, wrapping his arms around Shane and Wreck's neck (but made sure to do something to Wreck's spike-collar so he didn't get pricked). "With these two blockheads, we have motorcycle races, play games all day, make bets, do stupid stuff, say stupid stuff, and think of stupid stuff…" He laughed some more and Shane and Wreck joined in, but they let out a grunt when Tyga tightened his grip on their necks.

"These idiots are awesome! I would've been in my grave long gone by now if they weren't here!" He added. Suiseiseki, Nori, Shinku, and Jun were shocked to hear something like that from a doll –normally, dolls would be fighting each other to become the perfect doll. But apparently not these pack of dolls…

"Wow…" Suiseiseki uttered. "I've… I've never heard anyone say that in my entire life… especially if it's a doll!" she admitted. A chuckle came from down the table, and it had emitted from Adjie's throat as she finished the meatloaf Nori had made. "Well then, I guess it's because they just never know what they have, until it's gone." She smiled. Realization spread across Boutique's face. "Oh, right! You guys need to wake up Hinaichingo and Souseiseki, right?" She asked. The Sakurada's looked at Boutique funny. "…How would you know…?" Jun questioned suspiciously. "Easy; I'm a witch. And also, I can easily wake them up with a special type of key, or their regular key, maybe, if that's what you all would prefer." Boutique answered. Suiseiseki narrowed her eyes. "What does the "special key" do?" She enquired. Eagera grinned, and hopped onto the table as she started bouncing and squealing in excitement. "Oh my chocolate bunnies! The magic wind-up key, is the definition of AWESOMENESS~!" She sang. Suiseiseki stared, and Eagera began explaining the key a bit more.

"The magic key is called the Dust Key, used by witches or warlocks only, which started about 5 or so eras after the first couple of Alice Games… they say that this key is made to fit any wind-up doll in the world! If they happen to be a regular wind-up toy, then it'll work as if a normal wind-up key. But if this wind-up doll happens to have a mystica or a mystic, then it's said, that it'll keep the doll awake forever! They wouldn't go into an eternal sleep until the next Alice Game or whatever, but would only sleep at night like any other doll would in their case!" Eagera cried out in joy. Boutique nodded. "Yeah, so if you want me to, I definitely won't mind going upstairs and winding them up. They'll still be connected to Jun, so…?" Boutique trailed off, silently waiting for a yes or no. Shinku and Suiseiseki looked at Nori and Jun with serious looks, and nodded. "Let's do it." Jun confirmed, making Boutique smile big. The blood once again rushed into Jun's cheeks, and he quickly got up and went into the hall towards the stairs with furrowed brows. Boutique and Adjie giggled. "Seems your fiancé is a bit pouty about how flustered you make him!" She cooed. Boutique and Adjie giggled some more as they followed into the halls and up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Boutique muttered playfully. Jun opened the door to his room, slightly nervous that his fiancé would be revealed to his personal area, and she admired the room with a smile. A small humph of satisfactory was heard, and Jun couldn't help but breath out his nose in relief, and smile. "They're over here;" he reached for her wrist, but hesitated, and decided to simply wave her over to his bed. He stiffened when he felt Tyga, Shane, and Wreck's pointed glares of suspicion at his back, but continued pulling the two cases out from under his bed. "This is it?" Boutique questioned, looking him in the eye. Jun smiled, and nodded. "This is it." The young witch looked back down at the two cases, and clicked them both open. She gasped at the sight of the two dolls. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" she cooed as she picked up the sleep Hinaichigo, and Jun sweat-dropped. "Man, I can't wait till you're awake –the girls and I can dress you up, sing cute songs, and do adorable dances and antics –"she gasped again. "We could do a Cutie Contest! Oh, this'll be so much fun~!"

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE THEM UP!?" _ Adjie yelled at her younger sister (she was made to be older, and so she is). Boutique laughed sheepishly, and lazily flopping a hand in her older sisters direction (and pretty much making her angrier than before), she gently laid Hinaichigo down on the bed, and looked over at Souseiseki. She stared silently for a few seconds, before giving a light smile. "Tomboy, huh? I wonder what you're like…" She wondered aloud as she set Souseiseki down on the bed softly, also. Boutique sucked in a small quick breath, and let it out. She held out her left palm, and pointed her right index finger, and made a circling rotation movement above her left hand. Yellow magic dust piled on top of each other, and formed liquid-looking, yet solid old-fashioned key. The young witch turned the two sleeping dolls on their stomachs, and placed the wind-up key into Hinaichigo's back. Turning the key, it made croaking noises, before a click was heard. The cracking sounds of life once again filling up Hina's body sounded, and the same happened after Boutique winded Souseiseki up. Shinku, Suiseiseki, and Nori watched closely –along with the Spirits dolls –and a groan emitted from Souseiseki. She used her two hands to push herself up, while Hina simply crawled over to Jun's pillow to sleep some more, and Souseiseki looked in front of her in shock. _Jun's room?_ She slowly turned around. _…Is this a dream...? _She was baffled to see all the familiar faces, along with the new ones. _…Could it be?_ Tears welled up in Suiseiseki's eyes, and she ran to hug her sister, yelling, "Souseiseki! You're back! You're awake!"

Said female doll grunted at the ferocity in her sibling's hug. "Y-yeah… I'm back…" she hugged her twin back, and closed her eyes with a smile. "…It's nice to see you again, Suiseiseki…" Suiseiseki began crying, and Hina began sulking loudly. "SHUSH! HINA'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" Shinku came up to her with a strict stare, and hit her on the head with her cane. "After a long time of rest; how could you possibly still be tired?" She questioned, before smiling and gazing at Hina warmly. Hugging her, she said, "Though that's one of the many things I've missed about you…" she muttered. Hina giggled, and returned the gesture. Souseiseki noticed the newcomers behind Suiseiseki, and studied them before getting into a defensive stature. "Who're they?" she asked, her scissors summoned and everything. The newcomers blinked, and with a look willpower, Summontha stepped forward with a large candy-cane in her hand. It had a yellow bow on it with green lace, and she said, "Aye, look –this ain't sunshine and rainbows for _everyone_ here, you know? I'd love for us to rather explain all this to you without a fight but if it is called for," Summontha smirked, "Then I will gladly tussle with you for a bit." She claimed. Souseiseki glared, but her twin immediately stopped her. "Souseiseki, calm down! It's just a few newcomers; they'll be staying in the house with us from now on. I'd rather there not be any tension." Souseiseki lowered her weapon, and Summontha did the same. "Alright, that's merry, merry good! For the introductions, all of us with the exception of the golden witch with magenta eyes over there are new sets of dolls, called Spirits Dolls, and the witch in gold is our creator, and sister." She started. "I'm the 10th Sprits Doll, Summontha. My holiday is Christmas. And to cut it short, going in order here; Eagera, Spidera, Memo, Years, Valera, Wreck, Shane, Tyga, and finally; Adjie. The numbers in order: 9th, 8th, 7th, 6th, 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, 1st." Summontha rolled her eyes. "The holidays, now: Easter, Halloween, Memorial Day, New Year's Eve, Valentines, Summer Break, Motorcycle Week, and finally… no holiday, like Shane." The young Boutique shrugged, and reasoned, "There's not millions of holidays, you now, so once each holiday is represented by a doll, I just decided I'd bump it down to themes. There's plenty of things I can use for themes, from the complicated ones, like; solar, or something simple, like; a pencil. Either way, this doll will always be amazing –I will continue making dolls –it will never stop." She said. "As long as I can find inspiration in this world and all the things that inhabit it, I _will_ make more dolls until I think I need to stop." She proclaimed. Jun stared at his fiancé.

"…Perhaps, you all shall introduce yourselves to us this time. Who are you? We already know your father is Rozen, the other doll maker, though. How many Rozen Maiden dolls are there in this world?" Spidera questioned. Hinaichigo beamed at her. "I'm Hinaichigo, the 6th Rozen Maiden doll!" She giggled some.

"Souseiseki; the 4th Rozen Maiden. And this is my twin sister, Suiseiseki; the 3rd doll."

"My name is Shinku; the 5th Rozen Maiden." Shinku smiled politely. "It's nice… having more to welcome to the household –our lives." She stated. The newcomers smiled along with her. Standing and brushing off whatever may have gotten on her black tights; Boutique then retorted sweetly, "Well; it's nice to finally be welcomed." It was a short silence.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's go _PARTY!"_ Eagera burst out loud, startling everyone with her sudden outburst. Cheers came from the Spirits Dolls, and they headed out the room with the Rozen dolls in tow. Nori went to her room to go to bed, and it was now Jun and Boutique in the small room by themselves. By themselves. Jun blushed at the thought, and looked over at Boutique. Said girl looked back at him, and grinned. "Jun…" blushing more at the sound of his name coming from her mouth, he scratched his cheek. "Yes?" he asked. She waved a hand as she walked towards the door. "Come on, I wanna show you something…" with his red face, he followed her back down stairs and into the living room. They arrived at her door, and he entered her bedroom after she beckoned him in. shutting the door behind them, he looked around her room with interest. "No offense, but your room looks pretty old-fashioned." Jun smirked some when Boutique giggled. She walked over to where her 'witchy' materials were, and said, "Yeah, I know. I always happened to be swayed by the Victorian styled houses and such and so… I built myself a Victorian styled room." She explained. "Now come over here, I really want you to see this!" Jun came over to his soon-to-be wife and stood unconsciously closer to her than needed. This time around, _she_ blushed, and she made a rising motion with her left hand. A stool made of stone appeared, and potions were automatically set out for use. Picking up a jar full of an odd powder-like substance, Jun curiously asked, "What's that?" Boutique poured some in until it was nearly gone. "Corn starch." She stated. Jun raised an eyebrow as she then did the same thing to a jar of glue. Glowing yellow strings made of liquid-y looking magic dust shot out into the pot full of corn starch and paste, and began mixing the two substances together thoroughly. The young 14 year old watched Boutique with careful eyes as she put one pot and a half of baby oil into the mixture, and used her magic strings to mix it again. Boutique then poofed up a small pink cherry blossom and a lime slice, and squeezed the juices from the lime onto the flower, before dropping it into the pot. Then, she continued mixed it all together until all the lumps were gone and it was as smooth as a Rozen Maiden's skin. Steam appeared for 30 seconds, and Boutique stirred it. She repeated this twice, and used her magic to take it all out of the pot, quickly form each of it into what she wanted it to be, and cooled it so that it looked like perfect porcelain.

The 12 year old snapped her fingers, and the pot and stool disappeared into the ground, and a long wooden desk appeared. Parchment paper was to her left with a feather ink pen and such, and she quickly used the magic strings of her left hand to manipulate the pen and sketch out a picture with labels. Her right hand started connecting the doll parts together –fitting the bulges into place, and using those to connect the arm and such to the body. This doll had fair skin it seems, since Boutique didn't give it a brown color or something. She used her strings to get a pair of clear marbles 2 inches and a half big, and painted it a beautiful emerald color. Jun suddenly realized what she was making. _She's creating a doll…_ he thought to himself, smiling. Once she painted the pupil, added some more life-like details, and glossed it with gloss medium, she magically dried the special paint that would never chip, and jammed it into the eye sockets she made. The sketch was finished, and it showed a boy with a cowlick and the rest of his hair pulled in a small low pony-tail. He had wide adorable slanted eyes, wore a white cloth tied around his neck to the side, a white tuxedo with vertical stripes of pink, a green undershirt, a matching pink tie, and a white top hat on his head. A green bow with pink lace and matching floral designs was attached to his hat, and he wore a wedding ring on his left hand on his ring finger, and had white church shoes. The cloth around his neck failed to cover up the small box hanging from his neck, though, and at the top, it read: "_Name: Marito; Holiday/Theme: Cute Husband_. Jun picked up the parchment, and blinked, saying, "So this one's name's Marito, and his theme's a cute husband?"

"Yep~!" Boutique sang. Her fiancé raised an eyebrow at her. "Why Marito?" he questioned. Boutique smiled at him shyly. "Well… I chose that name because not only is it cute and fun to say, but it fits his look and theme, since it's Italian for husband." She explained. Jun humphed casually, and placed the paper back down on the desk as she put super glue on the top of the head, and slipped a beige cape onto the unfinished doll's head. Grabbing a pale blonde wig, she began sewing it into the brown cap. It was short, and stopped mid-neck. She then used her magic to make hair products appear on the left, with make-up on the right, and fabric and such behind her. She looked at Jun and opened her mouth as if about to say something, before hesitating, and shaking her head while she turned back around. Jun raised a brow. "Were you going to say something, Boutique?" he blushed furiously at how bold he was as to say her name without an honorific. But she's his soon-to-be wife, so it shouldn't really matter, right?

Boutique smiled. "Um… well I was going to ask if maybe you could help me with the doll, if you wanted, but since you're a guy –"Jun cut her off short. "Sure!" he answered. Boutique blinked. "You'll do it?" she asked. He nodded, grabbing the needle and white thread, and prepared the needle and string to connect pieces of cloths together. "Of course –I wouldn't want my fiancé to think I wouldn't help her if she wanted me to. Besides, I'm actually pretty good at crafts and stuff, as Shinku likes to say." Boutique's eyes fluttered as she watched Jun look at the picture for a bit, and then start making the green undershirt with short sleeves. Red rushed up to Boutique's cheeks, and she grinned whilst combing the dolls pale lifeless hair so that it was nice and smooth. She ran a brush through it, and decided to do just that and leave the boy's face alone too, so when the clothes were finished, they wouldn't get messed up. She snapped her fingers twice, and a silver case that was a replica of the ones all the other Spirits Dolls had shot out of the fireplace and flew over to where she was. Boutique picked it up, turned it around on its backside, and glided her finger over it in a certain pattern. Once she removed her finger, in cursive, it read _Marito_. Boutique then started working on the skinny silver and gold ring that was to sooner or later going to be hanging on the skinny chain latched onto Marito's neck.

Jun had quickly finished the undershirt, tie, bow, socks (which he knew were wanted), doll-sized church shoes, pants, boxers (which he also knew were necessary), and hat. As of now, he was currently halfway finished with the tux. He didn't need to do anything, really, with the cloth that was to be tied around the newest doll's neck –he simply needed to even out the outline of the shape it was supposed to be in, which was a rectangular strip coming up to a point on both ends. Meanwhile, Boutique had made half of the ring silver while the other was gold, and made it look like vines crossing each other and coming up to a small sideways figure eight, and an even thinner circle with a heart with an arrow going through it, alongside a small bow made of pale yellow crystals. On the inner ring, it read: _Forever and Ever… _finally, she used her powers to make the young cute doll's stomach show a detectable 8-pack. Jun was done with all the clothing, and placed a hand gently on Boutique's shoulder. "I'm done." He stated. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Jun. you really helped me today." Holding up the solid ring, she then asked, "What do you think of the wedding ring?" Jun's eyes widened as he took it from his fiancé's fingers and gazed over it. He read the inside, and beamed at the young witch. "It's amazing." Jun praised, making Boutique chuckle. Boutique retrieved the ring, gingerly stashed it into a small squared black box, and slid it onto the chain necklace. She took all the clothing, and started pulling on the entire green short-sleeved shirt, then clipped on the tie, after; the tuxedo, the socks and shoes, then buttoned the tuxedo up. She placed his wedding ring on his finger, and then began doing the hair. Combing some in the front of his face, Boutique combed the rest back into a small low ponytail using a clear rubber band. She then parted the bangs, and straightened them out with the brush. After finishing the hair, she gently placed the hat on him, and applied blush to his cheeks to make them have a cute pink tint to them, and ran over his eyes with thin eye liner to make his green orbs seem more eye-catching than usual. Boutique clipped the chain around his neck, and tied the cloth around his neckline to the side. She smiled, and said, "Now, we shall wind him up, and give him life." She summoned the Dust Key, and brought Marito and his case towards the rug, sitting the suitcase upwards on its side, and positioning Marito on her arm as she began to wind him up.

Jun noticed that with every turn, Marito began to look more human like, and life alongside youth seemed to be more easily detectable in his stature. The cackling noises of awakening began, and Boutique gently laid him on the carpet as she backed away and close to Jun –so close, that their skins brushed together. The doll's eyes were closed, and they were like that for a short while whilst he sat absolutely still. Green eyes were revealed as he opened them, and cute sparks were evident in every fiber of his body. He sat up, and stared at the two, fixing his hat and readjusting the wedding ring on his finger. "…Masters ~ti…?" Marito's voice was _adorably_ childish, yet somehow, at the same time, masculine. It was lined up with sleepiness, something that must be natural, since he had just woken up. Boutique and Jun smiled warmly at the male.

"So innocent, young, free… your brothers and sisters would be over-joyed to welcome you into the family, Marito." A large grin slowly spread across his face with every word Boutique said. "… yes, I am the one who created you, with the help of Jun, here, but… I don't favor the thought of being considered your _master_. I don't rule or control you, but I do expect you to respect and obey me –all times for respect, and most of the times for obey; you're not a pet. From now on, I am Boutique Crystal, your sister, and creator. Just –more on the sister side. I'm glad you're awake, though now, we must gather the others to come see you receive your special weapon." She introduced. "Jun, stay here with Marito for me, please, while I go get the others." Boutique seemed to already trust Jun enough to handle these things without her supervision. She left the room for a quick second, and after a minute or so returned with all the Spirits and Rozen Maiden dolls behind her with a daze look. Boutique stumbled a bit over to where Jun was standing, and clinged onto him, making him blush. "W-what happened?" He asked, and she shook her head. "… Wild… party…" she squeaked. Furiously shaking her head, she straightened up, and faced the fire so she was able to see the Rozen and Spirit dolls, and then the newest Spirit doll, Marito. "Rozen, Spirit; meet the newest official member of the Spirit Doll collection. His name is Marito, and –"

"Ma – I mean… Boutique, I wanna introduce myself, please ~ti." He smiled gratefully when Boutique nodded, and said, "Give it a try, then." Marito scanned the large group of dolls all staring at him, and he blushed. He tipped his hat, and with a shy, but cute smile, he said, "My name's Marito, the 11th Spirit Doll ~ti. I like sleeping, pictures, jewelry, cute stuff, and… um…~ti…" he placed a finger on his lower lip as he titled his head upward, trying to seemingly think of something else. Marito's face immediately brightened up with a large grin. "Oh yeah ~ti! I also like weddings, rings, and oatmeal cookies ~ti! Which reminds me ~ti…" he blushed, and questioned, "… are there any wedding pictures around ~ti? I wanna see them ~ti." Jun looked puzzled, and glanced at Boutique quizzically, who shrugged. "Well, he was made to be a 'cute' husband. I mean –I gave him the rings, tux, and name in the first place, and with all those wedding related things and his husband theme _and_ his name being Italian and such, I'd kinda expect this." She reasoned. All the Spirit dolls with the exception of Memo, who smiled, smirked at Marito. "So, Marito," Adjie started teasingly, swirling the champagne glass in her hand filled of red wine, whilst making the newest boy blush even more. "Since you like weddings and all that, do you also happen to have a secret wanting of marriage?" Marito's face was completely beat red –about the shade of Shinku's dress –and he squeezed his eyes shut, bowed his head, and whined defensively, "W-w-w-w-why does it matter~ti!? I-It's not like I actually w-want to get married…" Wreck, Tyga, and Shane all laughed at his response, making the youngest Spirit doll pouty and annoyed. "Yo, my man..." Tyga straightened himself, and wiped away a tear, and with a wide open-mouthed grin, he asked, "do you know what type of deep crap you'd be gettin' yourself into if you asked a girl to _marry_ you?" Marito blinked, sulking. "You'll never hear the end of it." Tyga stated, and Shane along with Wreck began mimicking a so called woman. "Marito, did you get us a reservation at the Teague Mohall?" Wreck mimicked. "Did you rent our room with pre-ordered room service?" Shane copied. "Did you do _anything_?" Wreck impersonated, making the Rozen and some of the Spirit doll females annoyed. "How dare you mimic a lady like that!?" Suiseiseki yelled. Marito couldn't help but giggle at his new older brothers' antics, and said, "Things like that only happen to men who don't know when to tell their woman to hush and let them handle their business ~ti. And most of the time, it's simply because they didn't think ahead of time ~ti. Any smart husband like me would've done that ~ti." Shane, Wreck, and Tyga looked at each other with a smirk, and looked back at Marito with an accepting gaze, making the young boy excited.

"You like games, battling, and acting retarded?" Wreck asked with his brow still raised. Marito nodded in response. All three of the boys clapped twice, saying, "He's in!" Marito giggled some more, and Boutique said, "Alright, back down to business; I've gathered you all to see your newest sibling receive his soulful weapon! Come; come, to the Sea of Creation!" Everyone followed Boutique to the balcony, and Boutique sat on the edge of the railing, Jun staying extra close just in case she were to fall. "Now, Marito; jump into the water, and you'll be spat right back out, but with a weapon or power. Maybe even both." She encouraged. Marito blinked, and jumped onto the railing, before jumping out into the endless ocean without a second thought. A minute later he came spinning out of the sea, and landed right back on the railing –falling backwards onto the balcony. On his wrists were flower bracelets coming together and going down the middle of the four fingers (thumb not included) like gloves, and a white rose was perched in the center of his hands. Make-up that was designed to look like small strawberry vines with multiple of pink bell-shaped flowers on them making a diagonal figure eight, from there, intertwining with the flowers wrapped up together ending at a larger white rose. Marito was in a daze, but quickly got over it, and sat up; looking at the earthly made gloves on his hands. "Wow…" he uttered. Out of the blue, he felt a large dose of power surging through his body that made his brain feel rid of any thoughts. It's as if he had clear room to easily solve any problem. Looking forward, he hopped onto the railing, and thrust his glowing electrical hands forward. Vines that were too small for anyone besides him to see with pink bellflowers and white roses on them shot out of his hand and went miles and miles and miles ahead of them, returning with a large hammerhead shark being held high in the air by its nose…beak…thing. White glints appeared, and the animal started shedding blood, and then suddenly with a light reflecting off unknown strings, the creature was immediately healed. Marito blinked slowly, taking in the surging power, and suddenly released the sea animal from his grasp. A grin was quick to spread across his features.

"… it's… its _amazing_ ~ti! I never ~ti… wow… I ~ti…" Marito shook his head, and dropped his hands while one gripped onto the wedding box that carried the precious ring his was to give his wife and eternal lover.

Boutique and a few others giggled, and she said teasingly, "Well, it looks like you're enjoying your new ability of hidden strings, but if you come on in and eat some leftovers I'll let you look at all my mother and father and my ancestors' wedding photos~…!" Hearing this, Marito was somehow already inside and eating steamy hot leftovers –about to be done –in only a split second. Everyone blinked, and stared at him. Nori chuckled. "Well… he sure does seem to love the thought of wedding pictures!" she commented. He quickly finished, and was suddenly on his knees in front of Boutique with a serious expression.

"Wedding photos ~ti… please~ti."

Boutique sweat-dropped, but nonetheless poofed up a thick book and placed it in front of the excited doll. "They took a _lot _of pictures." She stated. A gasp was heard from Marito, and he greedily snatched the book away, flipping carefully through each page and stared at the photo. Everyone watched.

"… Am I the only one who feels like he's mentally raping the photos…?" Boutique questioned aloud.

"As awkward as it is, no." Jun answered, Nori sheepishly nodding after him.

"_It's detective Kun-Kun!"_

"_Yes, it is Mr. Flamingo! And I know just who did this scandalous crime…!"_

"_*Gasp* who –"_

"It's Detective Kun-Kun! Yay~!" Hina squealed childishly as she and Shinku along with a couple of the other dolls scurried into the room. "Come along, now, we mustn't be late." Shinku urged as they settled around the TV. Boutique blinked. "Eh… Detective Kun-Kun…? Isn't that a bit, I don't know, _childish_, a bit…?" Jun glared fiercely at her, making Boutique frown. "Is there a problem with childish shows?" He questioned gruffly. Boutique exhaled. "Not really, it's just… I don't know, it just feels really kid-ish to me. But who cares, it's probably interesting." Boutique yawned, and turned, walking over to Jun, and giving him a quick hug. "Nighty night, Jun~!" She did the same to Nori, surprising her. "Nighty night, Nori~!" Nori blinked. "Ehm… n-night, Crystal-san." Boutique stared at her as if she had just said she peed out the world and Jun pooped it clean. "… uh, no; I don't work well with honorifics, considering I just said everyone's names here without one. It kinda bugs me, so please, just Boutique. Crystal's too formal." Nori laughed nervously. "O…okay then, Boutique…" she said awkwardly. Boutique chuckled, and turned to the dolls. "Night guys, see you all in the morning! But if any of you need me before then, its fine to enter my room, as long as you knock." A chorus of 'nights' and 'goodnights' were passed around at the girl, and Boutique happily skipped into her room; slamming it shut.

Soon, Nori and Jun had gone their separate ways to their room. The dolls from there settled into brief silence. The dolls that were present in that particular room was: Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku (of course), Hinaichigo, Summontha, Spidera, Eagera, and Memo. While Shinku, Hinaichigo, and Eagera watched intently what was on the screen, Spidera began taking down her hood; allowing Summontha to start braiding, as she did the same to the overly blushing Memo's hair. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki watched the newcomers with distrust. It was quieter.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…" everyone looked over to Summontha. She looked back. "…How's it like? Playing the Alice Game?" Silence. "I don't believe that's any of your business." Shinku stated. "Nano, don't you all have to play the Alice Game…?" Hina asked, catching all the female dolls' attention. "All dolls want to become the perfect doll, loved by father and all, but since they were made from a different person, I'm not that positive, Hinaichigo, that they would participate in such." Souseiseki reasoned. Summontha beamed. "Oh, yeah! We don't exactly do an 'Alice Game'! But we still fight. Believe it or not, there's still a lot of evilness besides what you and the world faces; evil dolls, puppets, people, mannequins, and so on. It's sad, really, but fine because at least we have each other, right?" Summontha insisted. Spidera smiled quietly as she and her sisters removed their braids and twists put in each other's hair and reduced it to its previous style. "Ah, yes, we don't play an Alice Game. It sounds like it's worthy from a Maiden's view, though even still, both ways I can see it's pointless…" She added. Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, and Shinku narrowed their eyes. "Yes, I believe I heard the same story from Boutique about how worthless the Alice Game is to you all." Shinku told. Souseiseki looked back and forth at the two. "What… what do you mean?" She questioned. Suiseiseki made a face. "Well… not like I really _like _the Alice Game myself, but if you're all not working on accomplishing something like the Alice Game, then what _could _you be doing?" She pestered. Summontha and Spidera shrugged. "Growing." They answered bluntly. Memo shyly fiddled with her fingernails. "U-Um… y-yeah… w-we don't fight e-each other, but we fight e-e-e-vil sources… i-if y-y-y-y-y-y-you a-all –"she was suddenly cut off by a hyperactive bunny. "OKAY, okay, _OKAY!_" Glaring, Shinku scolded, "You, miss, are being extremely loud. Especially at this hour of day." Eagera completely ignored the maiden. "What she's trying to say, is that if you all need any help with ANYTHING, no matter big _OR _small, know that us Spirit Dolls are here to help _YOU~! _– _AH!_" Somehow, Shinku's boiling hot tea had "accidently" spilled onto Eagera's large tail. "Opps." The blonde deadpanned, making Eagera sulk. "Meanie." She grumbled, and her sisters giggled at her. "Hey, we should go do something fun!" Summontha said giddily. The dolls blinked at her. "Like what?" Hinaichigo wondered. "We should have a candy race!" Summontha yelled, on her feet abruptly with a finger pointed upward. All stared at her, with the exception of the girl's sisters. "A… a race?" Souseiseki repeated, stumped by this. "Yesh! A race!" A glint shined in yellow eyes that belonged to Summontha, the 10th Spirit Doll.

"Sugar Rush: Americano Style!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FINALLY! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONE CHAPTER EVER SINCE 2012, AND I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN OFF MY WRITER'S BLOCK ENOUGH TO FINALLY FINISH AND START A NEW CHAPTER! GUHHH! And… I don't really need any reviews, but I do like to look at my story stats and see whose reading, so I hope _some _people still like Rozen Maiden fanfics! Please read~! ~ .~


End file.
